Vanille
by Nadine Seiten Taisei
Summary: OkiKagu. Serie de dos capítulos. Kagura tiene catorce años. Por casualidades de la vida, toma conciencia de que su escasa feminidad y de que todo el mundo la considera todavía una niña. Se propone remediarlo, buscando consejo. Curiosamente, esto le lleva a un descubrimiento inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Muy buenas, gente! Hoy no os traigo un pedido, sino un fic que, bueno, se me ocurrió un día. Va a ser una historia de dos capítulos._

 _Agradecimiento muy especial a Kyosha012, por tomarse la molestia de leerlo y corregirlo. También me ha ayudado a desarrollarlo, porque aunque yo tenía una idea de lo que quería, no tenía claro cómo llevarlo. Así que muchas gracias._

 _Ah, también quería agradecer a Anonymous D, I love Okikagu y Lu89 por comentar tanto mis fics. Me muero de amor cuando veo vuestros comentarios, y siempre me quedo con unas ganas horribles de contestaros, pero por ser Guest no puedo. Muchas gracias, de verdad. XD_

 _También muchas gracias a los demás Guest, que me llenáis el corazoncito de azúcar con vuestras palabras._

 _Anotación: Aún a sabiendas de que este fic está en castellano, hago uso de honoríficos japoneses y algún que otra palabra japonesa. Sé que esto es estrictamente un error, debido a la costumbre de haberlo escuchado o leído de esta forma en traducciones y anime. Me interesaría mucho saber vuestra opinión respecto a este tema. Para entenderlo mejor, se trataría de sustituir cosas del tipo: "Gin-chan" por "Gin", "Kondo-san" por "Señor Kondo", etc, como habría en un manga corriente editado al castellano._

En el establecimiento se oía el último _single_ de _Otsu-chan_. Lo había estrenado a principios de año, pero todavía sonaba insistentemente pese a que la primavera había hecho acto de presencia hacía unas semanas. Había sido un éxito.

—¡Pruebe el nuevo _Eau à la vanille_! —anunció la dependienta, frente a su puesto provisional en uno de los pasillos—. ¡Suave y delicado! ¡La exquisitez y ternura en una sola fragancia! ¿Quiere un poco, señorita?

En honor a la verdad, Kagura se detuvo porque tenía hambre. La dependienta había rociado el perfume de aquí para allá, llenando el aire de vainilla. Olía bien, ni muy empalagoso ni muy fuerte, y la joven Yato sintió el deseo de morder el aire.

—¿Le interesa, señorita? —insistió la anunciadora, ilusionada por haber conseguido parar a un cliente—. ¡Una caja tamaño pequeño de regalo por una compra superior a dos mil yenes! ¿No le gustaría sentirse femenina y preciosa?

Kagura observó el frasco. Era una bonita botella alargada, de relieves ensortijados y tapón dorado. Su contenido parecía agua visto desde fuera. Dudosa, la joven echó un vistazo al pasillo, donde había visto a Gin _-chan_ y a Shinpachi por última vez. Estos debían haber cambiado de pasillo, porque ya no estaban allí.  
Volvió a mirar el frasco.

~o~

—¿Hm? ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí, Kagura _-chan_?

Sin inmutarse, la pelirroja depositó la cajita en la cinta transportadora junto al resto de la compra.

—Colonia.

—" _Eau_ - _à la_ \- _vanille_ " —leyó Shinpachi, con cierta dificultad—. Vaya. No sabía que te gustaban los perfumes, _Kagura-chan_.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso?

—No, no, si a mí no me importa —se apresuró a aclarar él, enseñando las palmas de las manos.

Fue entonces cuando un brazo musculoso se coló entre los dos jóvenes. y cogió la caja antes de que pudieran reaccionar.

—¿Eh? ¿Colonia? —Gintoki hizo una mueca fea con los labios, observando la caja desde todos sus ángulos—. ¿Es que hueles mal? Pues échate gel por encima, ya verás cómo se te pasa. Yo no pago esto.

Lanzó la caja con poco cuidado, y Kagura por poco no lo atrapa.

—¡Pero a mí me gusta! —insistió, sin rendirse—. Las chicas usamos estas cosas, ¿sabes? ¡Nos gusta ir guapas y bonitas!

Gintoki hizo una mueca.

—¿Y desde cuando tú te interesas por ir guapa? Porque, mira, si ahora sales con que quieres ponerte a dieta, yo lo apoyo. Lo que sea para no seguir comprando toneladas de arroz.

Kagura frunció el ceño y sostuvo la caja de la colonia junto a ella.

—Te recuerdo que soy una chi-…

—Sí, sí, sí... ¡ _Tooda_ una mujer! Vamos, deja eso en su sitio.

—¡Pero yo lo quiero!

—¡Y yo quiero unas vacaciones en Hawái y aquí estoy pringando! —estalló el albino—. ¡Si lo quieres, te lo pagas tú!

—¡Si me pagaras, tendría dinero para comprarlo, so rácano!

Gintoki se acercó a la cajera con una postura de cuchicheo, señaló a Kagura, y dijo:

—Oiga, señorita, no cobre ni un _yen_ de lo que lleve esta chica, que yo no la conozco de nada. Se me ha arrimado como el mal olor a una m*****, y, claro, con esa piel tan pálida como un muerto y esos _tapones_ en el pelo, pues me da cargo de conciencia mandarla a...

—¡A ti sí que te voy a mandar a la ******, Gin _-chan_!

—Ah, pobre —continuaba este—. Hasta lleva paraguas con el calorazo que hace. Esta generación perdida...

—Gin _-san_ , no seas malo —le riñó Patsuan.

—O me lo compras —se encaró Kagura— o digo a la vieja del bar que te bebiste su _Don Perignon_ y lo sustituiste por un licor barato.

—¡E-eso es mentira! ¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso! —El que fuera el terrible _Shiroyasha_ apretó los dientes—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para chantajearme, niñata?

—Una pobre inmigrante —comenzó la Yato con una falsa voz de dolor, fingiendo estar a punto de desmayarse sobre el carro del supermercado— explotada por inútil que se emborracha por las noches.

Gintoki sonrió con suficiencia.

—Ja, ¿y te crees que la vieja cabrona te va a creer con eso?

Kagura le miró de soslayo, frunció el ceño y ocultó la mitad inferior de su cara con la caja de _Eau à la vanille._

—La semana pasada llegaste borracho a casa, gritando y cantando a plena voz. Lo raro sería que no me creyera sobre alguna trastada tuya.

—Umm, señor… —La dependienta llamó la atención de Gintoki. No se habían dado cuenta, pero por su culpa la cola se había detenido, y tanto la cajera como los demás clientes estaban esperándoles—. ¿Va a comprar eso, o…?

"Padre" e "hija" se aguantaron la mirada. Kagura puso la caja en la cinta transportadora.

~o~

Sadaharu arrugó la nariz, estornudó, y retrocedió un paso, chocando con la puerta del baño.

—¿Qué pasa, chico? —Le preguntó la Yato. Se colocó el pelo suelto con coquetería, y sonrió orgullosa—. ¿Te gusta? Es nuevo. _No-sé-qué-de-vainilla_ , se llama.

El perro sacudió la cabeza. Parecía querer decir: "No, no me gusta. Huele mal y es raro", pero Kagura le ignoró y se miró de nuevo en el espejo, observando su figura de arriba abajo.

—No está mal, ¿no? —Se acarició la cintura, escrutó la parte de atrás de sus muslos y se movió un poco. El vestido rojo se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo, aunque estaba escasa de curvas y, a lo más, tenía ligeramente marcada la cintura—. _Mami_ era muy guapa también. Una mujer, con todas las letras. Creo que muchos hombres iban detrás de ella. Cuando se casó con _Papi_ de _penalty_ , muchos tíos se cabrearon. A _Papi_ le ponía muy nervioso eso. —La joven sonrió, fue hasta Sadaharu y le frotó el cuello. El perro recibió la caricia con entusiasmo—. Yo también soy una mujer, ¿sabes? Aunque nadie parezca darse cuenta. Soy una señorita ya.

—¡Kagura-chan! —La voz de Shinpachi llegó desde el pasillo—. ¿Necesitas algo del supermercado?

Ella se recogió el pelo para ponerse el primer moñito.

—¡Pues sí, _sukonbu_! ¡Compra mucho!

—¡Ni hablar, de eso ya tienes bastante! —La voz del joven sonaba algo amortiguada por la distancia—. ¡Compraré cuando se acabe!

—¡Pero si se va a acabar rápido! —repuso la joven, haciendo un mohín. Entonces tuvo una idea—. ¡Ey, espera, Shinpachi, voy contigo!

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Tú?

Se puso el otro moñito a toda prisa y salió del baño. Cogió el paraguas y fue hasta su amigo, quien, con el carro de la compra junto a él, la miraba con recelo.

—¿De veras quieres venir conmigo a comprar? —No se lo creía—. ¿Dónde está la trampa?

Ella frunció el ceño. Abrió la sombrilla y se la colocó sobre el hombro.

—En que si sigues preguntando te tocará ir al supermercado en calzoncillos.

El chico suspiró.

—Bueno, vale. Si es que no sé por qué me intereso.

Salieron ambos de la _Yorozuya_. Aquel era uno de esos días en los que el sol apretaba más que las nalgas de un diarreico, y por eso no había mucha gente deambulando por la calle. Igualmente, como en un par de semanas iba a haber un festival, se notaba cómo los comercios iban proveyéndose del stock necesario para semejante evento. La emoción se olía en el ambiente, aunque por el momento estaba encubierta.

—Oye, Shinpachi —comenzó de pronto Kagura, curioseando por los escaparates como quien no quiere la cosa—. ¿Por qué es tan famosa la cantante esa? La que siempre que canta suenan pitos.

—¿Hm? ¿Otsu _-chan_ , dices? —La pelirroja asintió. El chico estuvo a punto de preguntar el porqué de dicho interés repentino, pero en cuanto se acordó de la _idol_ , de su preciosa sonrisa y de esa voz que tanto le embobaba, perdió el sentido común y empezó a hablar sin pensar—. Ah, qué pregunta. Pues porque es maravillosa. —Se acomodó las gafas—. Yo la seguía desde antes de que se hiciera famosa, ¿sabes? Y ya noté que tenía algo especial. Tenía, no sé, eso que la gente llama "encanto". A mí me absorbió desde el primer momento. Era tan pre-… ¿Eh? ¿Kagura _-chan_? ¿A dónde vas?

—Paso de oír chorradas —dijo ella, mientras se alejaba, con el dedo en la nariz—. Me voy por ahí.

Y lo hizo, se alejó del distrito, compró de paso algo de sukonbu, para pasar la tarde, y fue directa hacia su próximo objetivo: _Yoshiwara._

~o~

—¡Kagura _-chan_! —Seita sonrió de oreja a oreja desde detrás del mostrador cuando la vio aparecer. Tanto a ella como a Gintoki les tenía mucho cariño—. ¡Cuánto tiempo!¿Cómo tú por aquí?

—Hola. —La pelirroja saludó con la mano y echó un vistazo rápido al establecimiento. Sabía que, de vez en cuando, al niño le tocaba supervisar el local, pero por regla general, tanto Hinowa como Tsukuyo, solían estar cerca—. ¿Tsukki está por aquí?—preguntó.

—Ah, ¿quieres verla? Está en la parte de atrás, con mi madre. —Seita señaló la puerta del fondo—. ¿La llamo?

Kagura asintió, y el niño, siempre tan diligente, fue a buscar a la mujer. Tras un rato, ambos volvieron a donde estaba la chica. Tsukuyo saludó con la cabeza, tranquila, y exhaló un poco de humo de su pipa antes de hablar:

—Es raro que vengas sola por aquí. ¿Pasa algo?

Kagura saludó alegremente.

—¡Ey, Tsukki! Ehm… ¿Todo bien por aquí?

La mujer frunció un poco el ceño. Apoyó la cadera en el mostrador del sitio y volvió llevarse la pipa a los labios.

—Sí, sin mucha novedad —respondió—. Algún que otro revoltoso, de vez en cuando, pero… lo solucionamos rápido. —La miró entonces de soslayo—. ¿Le ha pasado algo a ese idiota?

—¿A Gin-chan? —dedujo la Yato. Negó con la cabeza—. No, no, qué va. Está igual de vago que siempre. —Tsukuyo levantó una ceja, apartó la mirada. Kagura se sentó en uno de los taburetes y, con disimulo, escrutó la ropa de la mujer, desde las medias de rejilla hasta los recogidos para el pelo con forma de _kunai._ Luego miró sus propias ropas, aquel vestido rojo que tanto le gustaba. Arrugó la boca—. Oye, Tsukki... —comenzó—¿Cómo puedo hacerme una mujer?

La pipa casi resbala de la boca de la ninja.

—¿Q-qué? —tartamudeó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Sí, ya sabes, hacerme mujer. —Columpió las piernas entre las patas del alto taburete—. Tengo catorce años, ya no soy una niña, pero todo el mundo me ve como tal.

—Bueno... —La ninja no sabía dónde meterse. Miró a Seita, quien estaba distraído haciendo exprimiendo naranjas para hacerse un zumo—. S-supongo que es cuestión de tener paciencia.

—¡Pero estoy cansada de esperar! Quiero hacerme _ya_ una mujer. ¡Con todas las letras!

La ninja se puso roja como un tomate.

—E-espera, no estarás pensando en... ¡N-no puedes hacer eso!

Kagura parpadeó.

—¿Hacer el qué?

—¿Y por eso has venido aquí? —continuaba Tsukuyo, horrorizada, cada vez más colorada—. No, no, ni hablar. ¡Qué diría Gintoki! No, no, no. Hi... ¡Hinowa! —gritó de pronto—. ¡V-ven un momento, por favor! ¡Y-y-yo no puedo hacer esto!

—¿Que quieres hacerte mujer, dices? —Seita, que algo había escuchado, se unió a la conversación. Había manchado la encimera con zumo, y lo estaba limpiando con un trapo—. ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

Kagura iba a responderle, pero la ninja la interrumpió con la fuerza de un vendaval.

—¡Seita! —En su voz había el tono de enfado que precedía a una bronca—. ¡Vete a tu cuarto ahora mismo!

—¿Quééé? —se quejó el chico—. ¿Por qué?

—P-porque... Porque... —Tsukuyo estaba como un flan—. ¡Ve a buscar a tu madre! ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla sola? —Cambió de tema, y la mención de su madre hizo que el niño obedeciera a regañadientes, con los hombros caídos y murmurando—. Y-y ahora, Kagura... ¿eh? ¿Kagura?

~o~

El pelaje de Sadaharu le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Movió un poco la cabeza para acomodarse mejor en el lomo del animal, y gruñó. Ya calmadas sus ganas de estornudar, se sumergió en el placentero calor que emanaba su mascota. La brisa que corría por el parque era plácida y somnolienta. El perro deambulaba por las zonas de sombra de los árboles, para que la Yato no se abrasara la espalda con el sol.

Kagura suspiró. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía en diez minutos. Estaba un poco decepcionada: Había ido a ver a Tsukki con la esperanza de inspirarse para ser más... bueno, mujer, y en lugar de eso se había montado un follón que no entendía y no había conseguido respuesta alguna. Sopesó la idea (que ya había pensado varias veces) de ir a ver a Otae, pero no le convencía demasiado aquello. _Anego_ era una mujer de armas tomar, eso era cierto, mas tampoco se asemejaba demasiado al estilo de feminidad que quería tener Kagura. Era demasiado basta, soez y masculina como para parecerse a la hermana de Shinpachi. Bostezó. Empezaba a adormilarse.

—Con este carácter nadie querrá tomarme como esposa —murmuró, rascando la oreja de Sadaharu por detrás—.

Por fin, se durmió.

No tuvo consciencia de cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo. De vez en cuando escuchaba sonidos taponados a través de su somnolencia, pero no tenía ganas de desvelarse, de manera que los ignoró. No obstante, llegó un momento en que escuchó un gruñido. Seco y amenazante, pese a la modorra, reconoció perfectamente que pertenecía a Sadaharu. Esto le llamó la atención con la suficiente fuerza como para abrir en parte un ojo.

Vio una figura borrosa y oscura. No le importó, así que volvió a cerrar el ojo. Si era algún vagabundo o algo, Sadaharu se ocuparía de él. No era el tipo de animal con el que tenía que preocuparse de que le hicieran daño.

—Tienes un bicho en la espalda, amigo —escuchó de una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

Se incorporó instantáneamente, y miró al Capitán del Shinsengumi con una mueca de indignación propia de quien ha encontrado una mancha en un vestido nuevo. Sadaharu gruñía al recién llegado, cosa que, aunque no dijo nada al respecto, le agradó en sus fueros interiores. Estaba bien enseñado.

El policía sonrió, ignorando al animal.

—Tu perro está pisando el césped.

—¿Y? —repuso ella.

El joven señaló un cartel que había a varios metros de ellos. En él ponía: "Se ruega no pisar el césped". Kagura miró al suelo, se dio cuenta de dónde estaban y bufó.

—¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? —preguntó con altivez—. Seguramente _Gorila_ la esté liando en alguna parte, persiguiendo a Anego.

Okita se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy de ronda.

—Y yo no estoy de humor —se dejó caer de nuevo sobre Sadaharu—. Vete por ahí.

Okita volvió a sonreír, y se agachó ligeramente para intentar verla a la cara, oculta entre el blanco del animal.

—Oh, ¿entonces estás deprimidita? ¿Por qué? ¿Danna no te paga las golosinas ya?

—¿Me quieres dejar en paz, cara culo?—saltó ella —. Eres más insoportable que una montaña de mierda.

El chico se irguió, arrugó la nariz.

—Qué basta eres. Tú sí que eres inaguantable, China.

La pelirroja se incorporó, frunciendo tanto el ceño que parecía uniceja. Crispó los labios en una mueca bastante fea.

— ¡Ya, ya lo sé! —estalló ella—. ¿Te crees más listo por decírmelo? —Sacudió el brazo, y habría dado al policía si no se hubiera apartado—. Ya sé que tengo la feminidad en el culo, pedazo de imbécil, así que vete por ahí, y no vuelvas.

Silencio. Ella se recostó en el animal, que giró la cabeza en un intento de ver a su ama y averiguar qué le pasaba. Okita se quedó dónde estaba, ella ni siquiera le miró. Tras un par de segundos, el chico dio un silbido.

—Ya entiendo, ya entiendo... —su voz adquirió un tono malévolo—. _La niña_ está triste porque es más basta que un arado y más guarra que un cerdo. Po-brecita. —Canturreó.

Esquivó la patada por poco, con un movimiento envolvente hacia atrás, parecido a uno de _Matrix_. Ella reaccionó rápido, bajó de su mascota con un salto ágil y se lanzó a por él como un animal furioso. Tras ello llegó una sucesión de golpes, esquives, patadas, intentos de mordisco, intentos de patadas en la entrepierna y acertados tirones de pelo que se prolongó durante casi una hora, sin descansos ni medias tintas.

Cayó la tarde. El cielo se pintó de naranja y rosa sobre ellos, enfrascados en destrozarse el uno al otro. La gente del parque se había alarmado por el jaleo que provocaban, cogieron a sus hijos nada más empezar la pelea y huyeron como alma que lleva el diablo. Estaban solos, porque incluso Sadaharu se había aburrido (no era la primera vez que les veía así) y se había echado a dormir bajo un árbol.

Por fin, después de una potente patada mutua, ambos jóvenes acabaron tirados en el suelo, a varios metros de distancia el uno del otro, jadeando profundamente. Okita, entonces, se empezó a reír. Cosa difícil cuando ya le costaba respirar.

—¿De qué te ríes, memo? —preguntó la pelirroja, boca arriba. Boqueaba como un pez.

—De lo idiota que eres.

Ella levantó la cabeza, sin levantar siquiera el torso, y le miró de refilón.

—¿Es que quieres más, _Sadist_? Si estás para el arrastre.

—Tú también —respondió él, mirando al cielo—. No, me río de lo estúpido que es tu cerebro. ¿Femenina tú? —Soltó una corta carcajada—. Esa sí que es buena. Ni dejando de soltar esas barbaridades por la boca serías una dama.

—Ya, bueno —refunfuñó ella—. ¿Y qué?

—Eso digo yo: —continuaba jadeando, con los brazos extendidos sobre el césped levantado por los golpes—. ¿Y qué? Si fueras tan señoritinga como una princesa, que ni en sueños lo eres, China, sería un coñazo partirte la cara. Seguro que te echarías a llorar y me tocaría a mí pagar los platos rotos.

Kagura bajó la cabeza, golpeándose con la tierra en la nuca. De pronto se sentía muy nerviosa, muy tensa. Le ardía la cara.

—Ah. —Logró decir.

—Bueno, ¿continuamos? —Okita se sentó, rascándose el cuello con desinterés. Cuando la miró, ella no había hecho ademán de moverse—. ¿No puedes moverte, China? ¿Te he hecho pupa?

Kagura hizo un esfuerzo titánico por disimular la sonrisa que, como a una estúpida, se le había puesto en la cara. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y, dándose impulso con las piernas, se levantó de un salto.

—Cállate. —Sonrió. Y su sonrisa era valiente y orgullosa—. Estoy mejor que nunca.

 _C'est fini! Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Cualquier error, queja o incoherencia que hayáis leído, no dudéis en decírmelo~. ¡Matta nee!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Muy buenas, gente! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. He aprovechado para hacer un pedido con foto y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro. La imagen es: Okita cogiendo a Kagura por los muslos y levantándola. Ella, con su chaqueta del Shinsengumi puesta, le abraza con sorpresa. Él tiene la cara enterrada en la bufanda de ella._

 _Para quien quiera ver la imagen, está en mi tumblr, de mis últimos post._

 _Agradecimiento muy especial a Kyosha012, por orientarme y corregirme. Eres un cielo y vales un montón \o/ ¡Sigue escribiendo!_

 _Ah, también quería agradecer a Mi-chan, Mitsuki, Jugem Jugem, Anonymous D, I love Okikagu, Lu89 y Guest por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Me alegráis muchísimo, y como no puedo contestaros individualmente, os dejo un pequeño espacio aquí, que os lo merecéis. Muchas gracias, de verdad. XD_

 _Anotación: Aún a sabiendas de que este fic está en castellano, hago uso de honoríficos japoneses y algún que otra palabra japonesa. Sé que esto es estrictamente un error, debido a la costumbre de haberlo escuchado o leído de esta forma en traducciones y anime. Me interesaría mucho saber vuestra opinión respecto a este tema. Para entenderlo mejor, se trataría de sustituir cosas del tipo: "Gin-chan" por "Gin", "Kondo-san" por "Señor Kondo", etc, como habría en un manga corriente editado al castellano._

 _I_

 _Super Girls, nº 432._  
 _256,92_ _ **.**_  
 _Edición de octubre._  
 _Página 14 (al final). Sección "Recetas para el amor"._

 _Cómo conquistar al chico de tus sueños._

 _¿Quién no se ha visto en la situación de querer atraer a un chico… y no tenemos ni idea de cómo empezar? Hoy en día es difícil saber cómo tiene que actuar una chica, una auténtica Super Girl. ¿Es anticuado esperar a que sea él quien dé el primer paso? ¡Pues sí! ¡Cuando se quiere algo, hay que ir a por ello! Por eso, ¡este mes os traemos un par de consejos para que tengáis a vuestro chico en el bote!_

Kagura arqueó una ceja. No tenía muy claro qué era una Super Girl (su nivel de inglés era nefasto) pero le interesó lo que proponían.  
Siguió leyendo.

~o~

—Anda, mira, un piojo colorado. ¿Otro día sin trabajo, China?

Okita sonrió, enseñando los dientes de una forma siniestra. Sus ojos rojizos como granates brillaron ligeramente. Se detuvo a pocos metros de la chica, con la que se acababa de topar. Siempre les pasaba lo mismo el día que tenía patrulla.

 _Consejo: ¡Una mirada es el espejo del alma! ¿Qué menos que darle vidilla, no? Recuerda, nada queda más femenino que un premeditado pestañeo de ojos. Cuando el chico te mire, ladea ligeramente la cabeza y pestañea. ¡Le parecerás monísima!_

Okita frunció el ceño.

—¿Te está dando un ataque o qué?

En la publicación no dijeron "pestañear con coquetería", y aunque lo hubieran hecho tampoco era seguro que Kagura lo entendiese. Por eso la joven hizo literalmente lo que indicaban: Ladeó la cabeza y pestañeó.

Parecía una loca a punto de lanzarse a por su víctima.

—El perro de Yamaguchi hacía lo mismo y hubo que sacrificarlo —continuó Okita, mirándola con la perfecta expresión de "esta es estúpida".

 _Consejo: Que la sonrisa sea la llave maestra que abra el corazón de tu amado. ¡No olvides sonreír! Las sonrisas rompen el hielo y acercan a las personas._

—China... En serio que estás para mirártelo. Lo mejor es acabar con esto rápido. —Con su cara de muerto, Okita desenvainó su espada. Esta silbó con el aire. La enarboló hacia ella—. Estate quietecita.

Kagura dejó de sonreír y volvió a la normalidad.

—Qué idiota eres. Aparta esa cosa de mí si no quieres que la haga pedazos.

—Como si pudieras —replicó él, sonriendo ampliamente antes de lanzarse a por ella dando un grito.

II

 _Consejo: Aunque ninguno lo diga abiertamente, los chicos adoran que una chica les haga la comida. Así que, ¡a cocinar! Busca una receta sencilla, o ayuda de alguien que sepa, y manos a la obra. ¡Atención! Procura probar tu plato antes de dárselo. ¡No queremos darle una mala impresión!_

Kagura resopló:

—Si quiere comer, que se haga la comida.

Continuó leyendo.

 _Consejo: Averigua qué le gusta. Así tendréis más temas para conversar, y poco a poco habrá más confianza entre vosotros. ¡Puedes descubrir cosas sorprendentes! Si no quieres preguntarle directamente, habla con un amigo/a suyo._

—Un amigo... —murmuró la joven.

~o~

—Ah, ¡la chica Yorozuya! —exclamó un sorprendido Yamazaki, que había acudido a la entrada del cuartel al oír revuelo—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?

Su compañero, el que hacía guardia en la enorme puerta de madera, respondió por ella.

—Dice que quiere ver al Vicecomandante. No termina de decirme por qué.

—¿Al Vicecomandante? E-eso es serio. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Está aquí o no? —Kagura, empecinada como un caballo con anteojeras, insistía en su pregunta. Llevaba su abrigo de invierno, unos pantalones blancos y unas botas negras. Arqueó el labio de forma fea—. ¿Es que no sabéis dónde está vuestro jefe? Claro, si seguro que Gorila estará igual, acosando en algún escondite birrioso a Anego. Los hombres dai-...

—Espera, espera —interrumpió Yamazaki—. Cálmate. El Vicecomandante está aquí, pero no podemos llamarle por capricho, tiene que pasar algo.

—Pues decidle que quiero hablar con él. O mejor, me dejáis pasar de una maldita vez y se lo digo yo misma.

Los policías intercambiaron miradas de duda. Al final, como la Yato no desistía en su empeño, accedieron a decírselo a Hijikata y que él decidiera qué hacer.

—A ver, ¿qué pasa? ¿Se trata de ese vago? —El loco de la mayonesa se acomodó en el suelo, sentándose con corrección, y dejó la espada a su lado. Kagura, que se había sentado enfrente de él, arrugó la nariz al escucharle—. ¿No? —repuso—. Bueno, dime y ya veremos.

—Pero antes quiero que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie, Toshi —dijo ella con seriedad.

—No me llames "Toshi".

—Va en serio, tienes que prometerlo. No dirás nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Gin-chan. Ni a tu sombra. —Alargó el brazo y extendió el dedo meñique—. Es una promesa.

Hijikata se le quedó mirando, evaluándola.

—Está bien, está bien. —Suspiró por fin—. No, no, no hace falta lo del dedo. Lo prometo, no diré nada. Ahora dime qué pasa.

—¿Vas a ayudarme? —preguntó ella, no poco sorprendida de que accediera tan rápidamente. Sonrió sibilinamente—. Si es que eres un cacho de pan, Toshi.

—Aquí nadie ha dicho nada de ayudar. Y deja de llamarme "Toshi", o te meteré en el calabozo por desacato. —Frunció entonces el ceño—. Prometo que no lo contaré, si tanto te preocupa, aunque no entiendo porque no se lo cuentas al peliblanco. Ahora ve al grano, ¿quieres?

Kagura exhaló aire, relajó los hombros. Y no miró a los ojos cuando dijo:

—Quiero que me digas qué cosas le gustan a _Sadist_.

Hijikata parpadeó.

—¿Qué? —Calló un momento, como si estuviera esperando a que ella se corrigiera. Obviamente, no lo hizo—. ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

Kagura hizo un mohín y apretó los labios, todavía fijando la vista en las paredes y el techo. En ningún momento miraba al policía, y este se fijó en que se había puesto un poco colorada.

—Es que llevo unos meses pensando... —jugueteó con los dedos de las manos— Quiero decir, en menos de un mes cumplo los quince. Ya tengo una edad, Toshi. —Volvió a escuchar un "no me llames Toshi", pero lo ignoró—. Y siempre he pensado que yo no era el tipo de chica que espera a que un hombre se lance. Porque los hombres sois unos inútiles, o sois demasiado cobardes o demasiado atontados con eso de ser hombre, el honor, el porvenir y eso. Mami decía que cuando se quiere algo, hay que ir a por ello, como si fuera el último _pudding_ que quedase en la nevera. —Entonces bajó la mirada, se miró las manos—. Y es que... Últimamente me pasa algo raro, Toshi. Ya sabes, con _Sadist_.

"Toshi" estaba tan anonadado que casi se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca. Abrió la boca como un pez, la cerró, la volvió a abrir. Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse.

—Espera, espera, espera. —Sacudió los brazos, como si pudiese con ello olvidar lo que acababa de oír—. A ver, ¿por qué diablos me cuentas esto a mí?

—¿Es que no me oyes? —Kagura hinchó las mejillas—. Te he dicho que quiero que me digas qué le gusta a _Sadist_.

—¿Tocar las narices? ¡Y yo qué voy a saber! ¡Pregúntaselo a él!

—No me da la gana preguntárselo —respondió tajantemente.

Hijikata se quedó mirándola, pensativo, y cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonó más calmada.

—No entenderé en la vida qué le ves, pero si te gusta, declárate y punto.

Kagura resopló.

—Menudo consejo de mierda. ¿Cómo me voy a declarar sin ligármelo antes? Eso es un suicidio amoroso. ¿Es que no tienes ninguna experiencia?

Hijikata frunció el ceño.

—Eh, que habías venido a pedirme ayuda. ¿Por qué estamos hablando de mi vida sentimental?

Kagura arqueó una ceja, suspicaz.

—No tienes, ¿a que no?

—Eso no te incumbe.

La pelirroja suspiró.

—Bueno, se supone que trabajáis juntos, algo sabrás. ¿Qué hace cuando tiene tiempo libre?

Hijikata apagó su cigarrillo y se encendió otro con su mechero de mayonesa.

—Dormir, intentar matarme, revisar su _katana_... No tiene grandes _hobbies_. A menos que "ser un cabrón" entre en esa categoría. —Levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿De veras quieres salir con alguien así? Siempre peleáis cuando os veis.

—Ya, bueno. —La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, ladeó la cabeza—. Eso… no está tan mal.  
Hijikata se quedó mirándola un momento, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo. Apagó el cigarrillo (a medio terminar) en el cenicero que tenía al lado y, tras exhalar aire, dijo:

—Sólo te diré una cosa —comenzó seriamente—: si consigues que ese malnacido me deje tranquilo, apoyaré vuestra relación con todo lo que tenga. Le daré días libres, incluso. Así que cúrratelo y haznos un favor a todos.

La sonrisa de Kagura fue radiante y preciosa.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Ése caerá, te lo digo yo.

III

 _Consejo: El objetivo es crearle sentimientos hacia nosotros, ¿no? "Qué difícil", pensarás. ¡Pues no desesperes! Empecemos paso a paso: Ayúdale. Si está estudiando, haced los deberes juntos, o preparad un examen. Le gustará saber que eres un apoyo para él. ¡Pero atención! No sólo nos interesa que sienta agradecimiento, sino también admiración. ¡Lúcete frente a él y le fascinarás!_

—¿Y en qué voy a ayudar yo a este imbécil?

~o~

Resultaba difícil pisar sin hacer que crujiera el suelo de madera. Sougo se las arregló para adivinar dónde tenía que poner el pie, y advirtió severamente con la mirada a los de su división. Agudizó el oído: Los traficantes continuaban celebrando como si no hubiera un mañana. Basándose en sus voces, Okita podía calcular casi sin riesgo a equivocarse cuántas cervezas habían tomado. Al parecer, estaban bastante alegres después del "intercambio" del otro día. El _Shinsengumi_ llevaba detrás de ellos un mes y medio, y aquella era la operación que iba a acabar con todo. Tenían localizado el cargamento de estupefacientes, fichados a los distribuidores y pinchados varios teléfonos. Por fin. Y les había costado, habían conseguido las pruebas suficientes para conseguir la orden de arresto.  
La tensión previa a un ataque por sorpresa era tan imponente como maravillosa, al menos para Okita. Por dentro, su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho, tenía los sentidos a flor de piel y la adrenalina preparada para actuar. Por fuera, su respiración era tenue y cadenciosa; sus manos daban las indicaciones pertinentes sin el menor temblor, organizando a su división diestramente.  
Respiró hondo. Un pasillo les separaba de aquella habitación. La casa era enorme, incluso había tenido que memorizar el plano antes de la misión. No obstante, estaba seguro de que el asalto iba a salir bien. Estaban acorralados, poniéndose ciegos de alcohol y con la guardia baja. Más fácil, imposible.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que oyó unos pasos muy fuertes, producto de alguien que corría, al otro lado del pasillo.

Escuchó un estruendo. Dedujo que se trataba de la puerta deslizante de esa habitación, que sonó como si hubiera sido tirada abajo. No podía creérselo. ¿Alguno de los suyos había irrumpido sin su permiso? Los alertó con un gesto y se lanzaron al ataque. La habitación donde los traficantes estaban celebrando era grande y alargada, propia de los grandes banquetes de trabajo. Se había formado un follón de mil demonios. Lo primero que vio Okita fue una fuente de sushi salir despedida hacia una pared, desperdigándolo por el suelo. Los traficantes, concentrados en algo que no podía ver todavía, se habían puesto en pie, desenvainaron sus espadas. Gritaban como animales rabiosos. Varios salieron volando, permitiendo al Capitán del _Shinsengumi_ poder ver al intruso.

—¡Ja! Sois más flojos que Gin-chan con resaca —dijo ella, y puso el pie orgullosa sobre uno de los cuerpos del suelo.

El primer instinto de Okita Sougo fue gritarle una barbaridad, pero tuvo que contenerse para cubrirse el flanco derecho con la espada, bloqueando a uno de los traficantes, y cortó, cortó. Una cortina de sangre pasó ante sus ojos. Kagura tampoco tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, continuó peleando y hundiendo narices a patadas. En menos de un instante la habitación se había tornado un caos cuyo bullicio inundó los oídos del joven. Sus compañeros se unieron a la batalla diligentemente, reconoció el negro de sus abrigos de reojo.

Estaba acostumbrado a pelear "contra" China, pero "junto" a ella era otro cantar. El rojo de su abrigo destacaba sobremanera, se movía de aquí para allá con saltos y piruetas a una velocidad prodigiosa. Apenas dejaba a algunos luchar decentemente, "pisándoles" los objetivos. La sangre Yato, supuso, era la culpable. La ignoró y se concentró en cortar a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante, alertando a sus subordinados cuando veía que alguno de los traficantes se escapaba entre el jaleo.

A decir verdad, no estaban tan borrachos como pensaba. Hubo unos cuantos que sí, pero se tiraron al suelo y se hicieron un ovillo en cuanto les vieron aparecer. Otros, en cambio, habían llegado incluso a sacar sus armas a tiempo y sabían utilizarlas como se debía.

El sonido de disparos le puso en alerta, agudizó el oído y buscó al tirador con la mirada.

Allí estaba el muy desgraciado: En el otro extremo de la habitación, junto a la terraza, con una escopeta (a todas luces robada de la guardia del _Shogun_ ) disparando al _Shinsengumi_ , quienes se doblaban como papel al recibir el balazo.

No tuvo muy claro cómo entró China en su campo visual, pero ambos se miraron, tuvieron un entendimiento sin palabras y ella se lanzó a por la mesa. La levantó con un gruñido, haciendo que platos, comida y vasos resbalaran hasta el suelo. La tumbó en vertical y los policías la usaron para cubrirse de los disparos.

—¿Hoy, que sí sería útil, no traes tu paraguas? ¡Mira que eres oportuna! —le gritó el Sádico, dando órdenes entre medias.

Kagura frunció el ceño, soltó una maldición (no la oyó por el ruido, pero lo dedujo por el movimiento de sus labios) y escupió al suelo. Se levantó, quedando descubierta, y saltó hundiendo la tarima bajo sus pies.

Okita escuchó disparos, apretó los dientes, y se lanzó también al ataque. "¿Quién se creía esa imbécil —pensaba—, para hacerle quedar mal?"

Desvió balas con su _katana_ , viendo cómo ella hacía lo mismo con un tirabuzón en el aire, como si de una gimnasta de circo se tratara. La joven cayó sobre el tirador con el pie por delante, directo a su cara, dejándole K.O al segundo. El hombre acabó con la cabeza hundida en la tierra, la escopeta descansando a pocos pasos de él. Kagura se volvió, y Okita creyó al principio que sonreía hasta que distinguió que tenía la boca abierta porque había atrapado una bala entre los dientes. La escupió sin finura.

En poco tiempo, el asalto había concluido.

~o~

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí?

—Por lo que he visto, salvaros el cul-... ¡Ay! ¡Sé más amable, idiota!

—¿Es tu primera vez o qué? Si te mueves tanto, te dolerá más.

—¡Como si pudiera quedarme quieta con eso dentro!

—Es un médico, joder, déjale hacer. —Okita se cruzó de brazos, de pie—. Más tonta has sido tú por dejar que te disparen. Bueno —sonrió de forma siniestra—, un tobillo por otro[1].

Kagura hinchó los morros, sentada en la tarima mientras el médico extraía la bala de su tobillo. Ya no tenía el abrigo puesto, porque se había estropeado con la pelea. También, para facilitarle el trabajo al doctor, se había quitado la bota. Su pantalón de color claro se había ensuciado con la sangre. Manteniendo la compostura, se acomodó su bufanda rosa de un manotazo.

—No lo digas muy alto, que todavía puedo romperte las muñecas.

—Ya, ya. Cuando quieras, China. Ahora dime qué narices hacías ahí. ¿Te mandó Danna?

—¿Gin-chan? —repitió ella, observando distraída cómo el médico la vendaba—. No, ese bastante tiene con vaguear en las tragaperras.

Okita frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces?

—Ah, s-señorita.

Se volvieron ambos hacia la voz. Era un hombre de la división de Okita, joven y moreno. Hizo una reverencia exagerada delante de Kagura y gritó:

—MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SU AYUDA, SEÑORITA. SI NO FUERA POR USTED HABRÍA RECIBIDO YO LA BALA, A SABER DÓNDE ME HABRÍA DADO. ME HA SALVADO LA VIDA, ESTOY A SU DISPOSICIÓN. SI NECESITA CUALQUIER COSA, POR FAVOR, HÁGAMELO SABER.

La Yato sonrió de oreja a oreja, encantada, contemplando al hombre que jadeaba de la emoción. Asintió con la dignidad de una reina y le indicó que se retirara.

Se volvió hacia el Sádico.

—¿Qué te dije? ¡Os he salvado el culo, ineptos!

Okita entrecerró los ojos, no dijo nada. Después gruñó, se metió las manos en los bolsillos e hizo ademán de marcharse.

—¡Eh! ¡Espera, espera!

Como vio que no se detenía, se levantó. Procuró no pisar el pie herido.

—¿No querías saber por qué estoy aquí? No he respondido.

El policía se detuvo, se volvió hacia ella.

—Pues dilo de una vez, pesada.

Esperó; sus ojos rojos, afilados, mirándola. El atardecer caía a lo lejos.

—A ver... —La pelirroja dudó por un momento. Comenzó a andar cojeando hacia él—. ¿Sabes? Mami siempre decía que hay que coger el toro por los huevos.

—Será "por los cuernos".

—¿Qué? Ah, da lo mismo por dónde. El caso es agarrarlo.

Se detuvo frente a él, bajita, pálida y coja. Sonrió ampliamente, al estilo de la Yorozuya.

Entonces extendió la mano, le cogió por el pañuelo y tiró hacia abajo. Cerró los ojos cuando sus labios se tocaron. Okita, en cambio, los abrió de par en par, relucientes de rojo y sorpresa. Fue un beso tímido, novato, sin grandes pretensiones. Kagura le aguantó unos cuantos segundos, luego le soltó, retrocedió y le señaló:

—Por eso he tomado una decisión —dijo triunfante—: ¡Todos los años te daré un beso, sin avisar y cuando yo quiera! ¡Hasta que por fin, caigas rendido a mis pies!

Okita tardó un instante en relajar la cara de nuevo, no la perdió de vista ni un instante. Arqueó una ceja y, con una media sonrisa, respondió:

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo vaya a caer rendido por ti?

Ella sonrió como quien sabe que tiene un as bajo la manga. Apoyó las manos en sus caderas.

—Ah, caerás, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de ello. Puede que no ahora, pero tarde o temprano, sí.

Okita miró de reojo a su alrededor. Sus subordinados, dispersados por el jardín, habían observado la escena y se mantenían en un silencio absoluto. Sólo tuvo que mirarles un instante para que volvieran a sus quehaceres. Se encogió de hombros.

—Ya. Como tú digas.

Kagura seguía sonriendo.

—Bueno, —relajó los hombros y empezó a andar hacia la puerta, cojeando, pero decidida— tengo hambre y seguro que Shinpachi ya tiene la cena hecha. Encárgate tú de arreglar este lío, que menudo follón habéis montado.

—Casi todo es cosa tuya, en realidad —respondió él, mirándola alejarse desde su sitio.

Ella no respondió. Dobló la esquina y atravesó el jardín hasta llegar al gran portón de entrada, propio de las casas grandes. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que tenía miedo de abrir la boca y que se le saliera. Tragó saliva.

Y sintió unos pasos detrás de sí.

Se dio la vuelta, a tiempo para ver cómo una tela negra la rodeaba los hombros y cubría su espalda. Vio frente a sí una camisa blanca, junto a un pañuelo que conocía bastante bien. Un poco más arriba, se encontró con la mirada seria, incluso enfadada, del Sádico.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero entonces él se acercó, la cogió por los muslos, y la levantó del suelo. Kagura se agarró instintivamente a su cuello, dejando una pierna a cada lado del policía. Se notó colorada. Okita, con la cara escondida en la bufanda de la chica, respiró profundamente por la nariz.

—Ya decía yo. Es por ti que huele a vainilla... —murmuró, y su voz sonó amortiguada.

Kagura sintió cómo ardían sus propias mejillas.

—Ponte las mangas —continuó él, moviéndola un poco para colocarla.

La pelirroja titubeó, pero terminó haciendo lo que le pedía. Entonces él la cogió por la cintura, con fuerza, y la llevó hasta su hombro. A Kagura se le escapó un gritito ahogado.

—¿Qué haces? —casi gritó.

—No veía nada, ¿cómo pensabas que iba a caminar contigo en medio? —repuso él.

—¡Yo no te lo he pedido, bájame! Puedo andar perfectamente.

—Soy policía, tonta. Tengo la obligación de asegurarme de que las niñas llegan bien a sus casas.

Kagura le dio un pequeño rodillazo en el pecho. Okita se revolvió.

—No soy una niña, pedazo de idiota. —Descansó los brazos sobre su espalda. La chaqueta, que le estaba grande, tapó parte de su cabeza, permitiéndole oler el aroma del muchacho aunque ni siquiera sabía que lo conocía. Se encogió visiblemente—. Soy una mujer, una señorita. Ya has oído a ese tipo. Así que deja de pensar eso, me molesta.

El joven echó a andar. Kagura no vio su cara cuando le escuchó decir:

—Calla y no olvides besarme dentro de un par de años.

* * *

 **[1]:** Referencia al capítulo 77 del anime. Vamos, a la escena del Kyuubei Arc en que Okita le dobla la muñeca a Kagura por el lado que no es y ella le devuelve una patada que le parte el tobillo.


End file.
